Dreams
by St4rseeker
Summary: non Yaoi. no real pairings. Take a peek at our favorite Tanteis' daily life! Kurama is enrolled as WHAT? WHO'S getting married? With WHOM? Read to find out! Chapter one about Kurama! Chapter two is up! CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON!
1. Mothers and Beauty Contests

**A/N:** Hey, guys. This is my very first fic. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. I hope you enjoy it. I took very special care to all my stories' grammar and spelling, so that you can read it comfortably. But if you spot any typos, please let me know. Any comments will be gladly accepted and replied at the end of the story. Yep this is not a one-shot. I'm planning to make it a three-shot, since I have no idea about Yusuke's dream. If anyone have any idea, please be generous.

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me. It belong to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei. And so does Hunter x Hunter, which is on hiatus right now. Sigh. Where did you go, Togashi-senseiiiii!!!!!!!!!! *cries*

Nuff' talk. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Mothers and Beauty Contests  
**

Miss Tokyo Election will be held soon. Kurama is getting more and more irritated every passing day, with the way his friends urged him to enter, assuring him that his 'feminine charm' and intelligence will surely earn him the title. Even his mother is starting to creep him out. The proud glances she threw at him, and how she fussed over his appearance. He can barely stand all of these, thinking that it will all be over soon.

He is, however, proven wrong when one day, as he answered a doorbell, a microphone is suddenly shoved into his face. Our poor fox-boy, initially expecting a pizza delivery, can only stood agape as the reporter, a young woman in her prime with a large, sparkling smile plastered against her face, and a bulky cameraman entered his house, welcomed by his beloved, currently elated mother. They sat on the couch, and to his utter confusion, his torture began.

"Shuichi-san, how do you keep your hair so… shiny and soft?" the woman asked, over-enthusiastically.

"Um, I… didn't really do anything to it, it's just natural, I guess…" he answered. _What in hell is going on??_

"Really? And what about your skin? It's so smooth! Do you use any special treatment to nurture it?" Question two.

_Smooth? Despite all those scars I gained in all those battles? Well I guess that's thanks to my youkai blood… but there's no way I can say that! What's with the questions anyway? Why are they even here?? And why is mother staring at me like that??? _"No… not really…" he answered between his train of thoughts.

"No way! Come on, Shuichi-san! Don't keep your secrets to yourself like that! The other competitors have told us everything!" she whined.

_Competitors?? _"Um… Miss? What exactly are you reporting again?" he asked, getting scared.

"Why, The Interview with the Miss Tokyo Candidates, of course! It's very popular! Don't you watch it?" she exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

You can actually hear the _clang _of Kurama's jaw dropping. And the sound of Yoko ROFLing. Well, that is, if we look at his inner thoughts. Outside, he managed to keep his composure, up to the point where only his eyes widened.

"E… excuse me? How am I a candidate? I've never enrolled in such a competition! There must be some kind of mistake!" _And furthermore, I'm a MAN!_

"No, we're quite certain…" the reporter said while rummaging through her bag. "Ah, here it is! Here's your enrollment form! It is signed by the name Minamino Shiori. See? There's your picture." She pointed out cheerfully.

Unable to dilate his pupil any further, Kurama finally let his jaw drop. He immediately turned to his left and caught his mother's eyes. _MOTHER??? WHAT THE HECK?????????_

Shiori, being the caring mother she is, saw the 'WHAT THE HECK?????????' written across her son's pretty, sparkling, bright, wide, irresistible, ahem… questioning eyes. But since the truth is the truth, she decided to tell the truth itself.

"Well, you see Shuichi… It's because I think you actually have a chance to win, and since I know you wouldn't do it yourself, I helped you enroll!" _Even if you're a boy, sweetie. _She added with a saccharine smile.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she *cough* he screamed and escaped to his bedroom, leaving his tormenters stunned at his sudden outburst. He banged his bedroom door shut and calmed himself to catch his breath. "I can't believe this. Mother, how could you?" he panted.

"Hn. Has that human finally betrayed you? Serves you right, growing so attached to a pitiful human like that." Our (at least my) favorite baritone voice said.

"Hiei!" _finally, someone sane! _Kurama exclaimed happily, forgetting to defend his beloved mother, like he usually would. "No, it's not like that! Listen…" then he told him everything, from the beginning, since Hiei had just returned from Makai, hence missing all the recent events.

"So, there's this human competition, which pits several supposedly attractive female human against each other, to find out which is the most attractive of them all. And then, your mother signed you in, because she thought that you are pretty enough to win, espide that you are a MALE?" Hiei concluded.

Kurama nodded eagerly, waiting for Hiei's comment on what should be done. _Maybe I should escape to Makai for a while. But what about school? Nah, this is much more important... I wonder what Hiei thinks about this stupid event?_

"Well then…" Hiei started, "I think you should join in, Fox. After all, you ARE pretty enough. With the right touch, I bet no one will have a second thought about your gender. Actually, this is quite a good idea. Maybe I should suggest Mukuro-sama to hold something similar. Then, you should come to Makai and join too. That way, you will be the prettiest guy in both Tokyo AND Makai..."

He kept rambling on, which is quite impossible, considering that he is HIEI for God's sake! Hiei does not RAMBLE! But at the moment, Kurama has already spiralled down into despair, accompanied only by his reverberating "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……….."

* * *

"…" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………._

"…!!" ……._OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………_

"…chi…!!" ……._OOOOOOOOO…… wha?_

"Shuichi!!!"

Kurama is shaken awake by his mother, worry displayed clearly in her eyes. Obviously he had screamed in his sleep.

"I'm fine, mother. Sorry for worrying you" he said.

"Are you sure? You are drenched in sweat! What happened?" she asked frantically.

"It's alright, mother. It's just a dream." he smiled, trying to calm her down.

"Alright then. Anyway, you should get up now. It's morning!" she said lovingly.

"Yes, mother." he answered, happy because it was all just a dream. _Of course, _he thought, _there's no way mother would do such a thing. And Hiei too. _He shuddered as he thought about Hiei's OOCness in his dream.

"By the way, do you know that Miss Tokyo Election will be held soon?" she asked.

Kurama, in the midst of taming his bed-hair (as if he has any), immediately tensed up. His mother noticed this and glanced at him. She noticed something and walked across the room towards him. She took a strand of his hair in her finger and felt his facial skin with the back of her hand.

"Oh, my. Your hair is getting dull. And your skin is quite dry. You should take care of your body more Shuichi, or else you wouldn't be able to…"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO JOIN THE ELECTION!!!!" his outburst took them both by surprise. Kurama felt bad for yelling at his mother, but is too panicked to care.

"Eh? No, I meant you wouldn't be able to look fresh like you usually do, but if you actually want to enroll, I wouldn't decline… I guess you're big enough to choose what you like to do now…" she answered quietly.

"What? Nonononononono! Mother, I'm not like that!!"

"It's alright, sweetie, it's not your fault. I won't mind, even if you're… different…"

"NOOOO! Mother!! You have to listen! I'm normal! I'm straight!!!"

"There's no need to hide it from me, dear. I've noticed how you sometimes talk alone in your room with that little friend of yours. Hiei, is it? And you never accept the confessions of all those cute girls. Don't worry, there are others like you too…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, jumping out through the window and running away to nowhere.

"Sigh, he's so shy…" Shiori smiled sadly. _Children grow up so quickly…_

* * *

A/N: That's it! Next would be our favorite fire demon's dream! I promise I'll update soon. Please R&R!!


	2. Weddings and Sister Complex

**A/N:** Hello, I'm back! Fast, no? Anyway, this is the second chapter. Next will be the last one. Unless someone give me an idea about Yusuke's dream. And so far, I've only got TWO reviews. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?????????????? Am I not good enoughhhhhhhhh??????????? Well, barely a day had passed, so I guess it's normal. Still, it WILL break my heart if no one else read my story.

Anyway, thanks to **White Rose Fox **and **i-eat-midgets** for the reviews. Please keep reading! Here's 'more', midgets-san. I hope it's cute too.

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me. It belong to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei. I'm still waiting for the next Hunter x Hunter, Togashi-senseiiiiii!!!!! *whines*

Nuff' talk. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Weddings and Sister Complex**

A black blur flitted through a thick forest on a mountain. After a while, he reached his destination: a temple, where his sister resides. He perched on a lone tree, near enough to the temple, but obscured by the other greeneries. His heightened hearing had captured the voice of his twin, humming happily while doing her chores, even before he saw her. He ran a quick scan with his jagan around the expanse, to make sure that there are no intruders. Then, lulled by the peaceful environment and the girl's voice, he relaxed and slowly drifted to a deep slumber.

Nothing has been going around these days. Everyday is dull and peaceful, even in Makai. That is why Hiei can roam free, instead of working on some mission from Koenma or Mukuro. He had spent the past week doing basically nothing, just running here and there, and mostly watching over his beloved sister. She had found out about the truth, all by herself. And she had gently forced him to say it straight to her face. It was a pleasant memory for him. His sister happily accepted him, unlike what he feared. But he had developed a habit of watching over her secretly, and so he lay there, on top of the tree, instead of being inside with her. He enjoyed it, though.

But his nap is suddenly disrupted by a very familiar voice calling him. Hiei reluctantly opened an eye, just to glare at the person below.

"What is it, Fox?" he asked with his baritone, not-so-happy voice.

"Hiei, what are you doing up there? I've been searching for you everywhere!" Kurama said, slightly out of breath. He is wearing formal clothes, like he is going to some kind of prestigious restaurant, but his appearance is rather dishevelled, probably from running around.

"Sleeping. What else?" he replied. _What's up with him?_

"I can see that, but aren't you supposed to be going?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Go where? And why are you looking for me?"

"Because you didn't show up! The ceremony will begin soon! We have to hurry!" he said while glancing at his watch.

"Wait. What ceremony? Why do I have to go anyway?" the conversation is starting to confuse him too.

"How can you say that? Did you forget? This is a very important day for her! And you absolutely have to go! She even invited you personally, to make sure you will come!"

Hiei is really confused now. He couldn't recall any plans for today. And who is this girl Kurama was talking about? He has no female acquaintance, except Mukuro and Yukina, but the scenario just doesn't add up. He searched his mind while Kurama kept on rambling, something that he felt quite odd. Kurama does NOT ramble. But then a few words alerted his brain. Somehing like _Yukina-chan_… and… _wedding_…

"What did you just say, Fox?" he asked sharply, an emergency alarm set off somewhere in his mind [1].

"Huh? I said that it is Yukina-chan's wedding, which is very important to both of you..."

Hiei almost fell out of the tree, sanity slowly leaving his mind. He didn't even consider the fact that he had no memory whatsoever of being invited anywhere.

"W…with whom?" _Who must I kill?? Who dare approach my sister??!!_

"Why, Kuwabara-kun of course! They loved each other deeply, I'm sure they will lead a happy life. Oh, we're late now, but if we hurry I think we can still get there when they kiss." But when Kurama turned to look at him, all he heard was some rustling and a loud THUD, and the agile youkai is gone.

_Kiss?! KISS?! That ape? With my sister?? How dare him! He must die in my hands, and then live and die again and live and die and live and die and die again and again and again before he may even think about it! Heck, I should probably attach him to that Makai plant I gave to Mukuro for her birthday present _[2]_. Then I'll mutilate him, little by little, gut him, skin him, boil him, oh, and most of all, castrate him! _Hiei screamed in his head. With his rage, his youki rose dramatically and he sprinted with a speed he never reached before. He tore his bandanna away and used his Jagan to pinpoint his sister's location.

Within seconds, he found her in a small chapel, but his initial plan to storm in failed, since the door is wide open. This condition also lets him see the scene happening inside, which is, to his and the authoress' horror, the priest saying, "You may kiss the bride." to the beaming couple. Grinning like the idiot he is, Kuwabara leaned in to claim his bride's lips [3], while the witnesses broke into cheers and applause, and a single wolf whistle, courtesy of a certain perverted spirit detective. Hiei, however, did not see the action, since he had already spiralled down to darkness, surrounded by different pitches [4] of "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…………"s that merged with his own.

* * *

Hiei woke up an instant before he felt the hard ground. But he immediately stood up and, fueled by his wrath, sprinted off to kill the poor innocent human who is currently dreaming a very sweet dream about his beloved. Which will absolutely get him killed.

* * *

**Footnotes:** [1] It's the area which controls sister complexness. ^^

[2] For those who don't know, it's only in the manga. Please inquire to Volume 19 Chapter 172, titled Special Day. It's very sweet  
(in a creepy way, you know Hiei) and I love it, even though I oppose Hiei/Mukuro pairings.

[3] Very... Disturbing... Image...

[4] If you don't get it, it's the voice of me and other fangirls who are against this pairing. ^^

A/N: That's all! Sigh... I'm not so proud about this one. It's not so... funny. Compared to Chapter 1. However, it is necessary for the upcoming chapter. Sigh... I think I'll go curl up and cry now. Someone, please cheer me up! I await your reviews!!


End file.
